


Loki's Choice

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Balder is an Arsehole, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loki Feels, M/M, Masturbation, Odin's Bad Parenting, Omega Bruce, Omega Loki, Oral Sex, Protective Steve, Steve Feels, Thor Is a Good Bro, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, loki is lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has returned to Earth for help so Omega Loki can avoid the fate he doesn't deserve.  Will they help and can Steve finally have what he wants without hurting anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

18 months after the Battle of New York

Dawn was just starting when Thor arrived at the Avengers tower. He sat down heavily on the couch in the main room. He had been back to Midgard several times since the battle with the Chitauri but never with such tidings as these. He could only hope that his friends would help him. 

For two hours he sat there, until he asked JARVIS to summon the rest of the Avengers. Tony was the first. Judging by his state of dress, he had just pulled an all-nighter.

“Thor, buddy. What brings you back down to earth?” Tony shouted pulling Thor into a strong hug. They broke apart as Natasha and Clint entered the room. Neither was very physical but they were pleased to see him never the less.

“I am sorry for arriving early, but I have grave news that could not wait.” Thor replied. “Where is the good captain?”

“Right here.” Steve called from the elevator “You’re lucky, I’ve just got back off a mission” he dropped his travel bag and shield and also hugged Thor. The Thunderer could see that he looked tired.

Bruce came in last, after making sure there was no danger. Tony went over to him, pulling him to the couch and sitting down with an arm around his waist. Thor noted the change. Bruce was the only omega in the group and it looked like he had been claimed by Alpha Tony. This pleased Thor. The Doctor often seemed uncomfortable around groups; hopefully Tony could help him relax a little. Steve took the single seater with Natasha and Clint leaning against the breakfast bar.

With everyone now present, Thor got to the point. 

“My friends, much has happened in the last few days and I now need your help. Firstly you must understand that I would not ask this of you if there was any other way. I need you to help me break my brother from his prison.” Thor looked around the Avengers. To say they looked stunned was putting it mildly.

“No way! Not after everything we did to put him there,” Clint was not surprisingly to first to speak.

“Please, you must understand.......”

“I don’t need to understand. He took over my mind, killed Coulson and all those people in New York.”

“Hold on, Hawkeye. I agree this is odd but let’s hear Thor out. There must be a reason for this,” interrupted Steve, ever the peacemaker.

Clint glared at the Captain, but took a deep breath before nodding to Thor.

“Barton, since my brother and I left here, it has become clear the sceptre was controlling Loki as well. In fact, it was him who ensured that Eric Selvig built the shut off on the Tesseract.”

This was news to all in the room and Barton shifted nervously. He had suddenly gone from hating the god of mischief to having something in common with him.

Tony broke the silence. “Ok, let’s say that’s true. What’s the problem? Surly, your father will release reindeer games, and you go back to happy families.”

Thor hung his head. “If only it were that simply. Loki is an omega. Omegas’ are rare on Asgard.”

This didn’t make the problem any clearer. Omegas’ were not common on earth. The majority were either Alpha like Steve, Tony and Clint or Beta like Natasha. Omegas’ were claimed by Alphas whose job it was to look after them. In return the omegas’ were totally devoted to their Alphas. During a heat, an omega needed to be mated and knotted in order to produce children. Not mating could prove fatal to the omega, as the hormones flooded their body. Omegas’ could be male or female but both could get pregnant. They mated for life but Alphas can claim more then one omega. This practice was become less common as the rights of omegas were becoming more important. Alphas also took Betas as mates but they were not as fertile and only have children once every few years. 

Thor noted the confused looks on his fellow Avengers and continued “On Asgard, omegas are highly prized and if found before their first heat are sold to the highest bidder. Those are the lucky ones. Others are fought over and then claimed by force. Up until recent events, Loki has been protected by his royal status, but now that his frost giant nature has been revealed my father wants him out of sight. He plans to hand him over to one of his general’s as a plaything. I will not let that happen.” 

Omegas on earth were treated like everyone else were and to claim one against their will was a crime. Bruce was livid and it was taking all of Tony calming influence to keep him from going green. Clint was clenching his fists and suddenly punched a wall. Natasha stormed out of the room to return with her knives ready to go. But it was Steve that Thor was watching. He was staring straight ahead and Thor could see him make a decision.

“How long do we have?” asked Steve. There was no discussion. They were going for Loki.

“The General will not return for another 10 days. Loki is expecting his heat soon and Odin wants him claimed then. I have arranged help to be ready 3 days from now. After that, Loki will be moved to prepare him for the Alpha.”

“And what will happen to you if we pull this off?” asked Tony now that Bruce had himself under control.

“I am my Fathers only heir. At worst, I will remain on Midgard until it is time for me to take throne. The lady Jane will be most pleased.” Said Thor also looking more then a little pleased himself.

“Ok, we have 3 days to prepare. Thor, we need a complete layout of the prison and details of any allies we may have.” Steve had now slipped into Captain America. “Tony, figure out if any of the current techs will be of use to us.”

“Heimdall will allow us to leave. He does not approve of the way Loki has been treated and the Warriers 3 and the Lady Sif will be in the prison waiting with Loki. We will only need to extract him from there and get him to the Bifrost. My mother will distract father when the time is right. She nearly killed him when he found out his plans. It is also pointless using you Midgard magic as we required the element of surprise“

“Ok so we need a team to go to the prison. This will be Iron man, Thor and me. Clint and Natasha, you’ll be at the Bifrost, I want the site secured. Bruce, the last thing we need it the Hulk in Asgard so you’ll stay here this trip but get the medical bay prepped. We don’t know what state Loki will be in. Right let’s go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve looks back on his first meeting with loki and Thor has a request

The last few days had been full on. Steve sat on his room, focusing on the mission and took a few minutes to think back to the first time he saw Loki...........

 

The Captain landed just outside the square in Stuttgart, Germany. Loki had just started walking away from the old man who had defied him. He turned and the Captain knew what was about to happen. He sprinted, getting his shield between the man and the blast just in time. Loki was hit when the blast bounced back. 

The fight that followed was short but intense. They were evenly matched and in the end it took Iron Mans intervention to break the stalemate.

Loki raised his arms in surrender. He was breathing hard and Steve caught his scent for the first time. Omega! Tony seemed to miss it but then his was in his suit. Once in the jet, Steve struggled to keep his attention on what Tony was saying. Tony still seemed oblivious to Loki scent. It was driving Steve wild. His eyes were drawn back to the Demi god and more then once he was sure he felt Loki eyes on him. He was about to sit next to him when Thor arrived and pulled Loki from the jet. Iron man and Steve chased after and the three proceeded to level a small forest. Steve was not letting Loki go till he figured this out.

Back in the Hellicarrier, Steve avoided the Hulk cell. The distance helped a little but Loki scent was so strong, he could smell him from the lab 2 decks up. He wondered after if the sceptre was amplifying it but never did figure it out. What he never got why he seemed to be the only one to smell him. He could smell Bruce but he could tell that all the other Alphas were aware of him too. Tony had started hovering around him and Steve could see the outcome between those two. He smiled inwardly even while arguing with Stark.

Then Clint attacked.

 

The last time Steve saw Loki, he was gagged and bound. Steve hated it. He wanted to pull Loki into his arms and protect him from his fate. He was sure that that Loki felt something to but there was nothing he could do. He was caught between his duty as Captain America and his Alpha desires as Steve Rogers. He was so focused on Loki that he missed the looks that Thor was giving him. Thor turned quickly and activated the Tesseract. Steve stared at the spot where Loki had been for an hour before he headed home. 

 

 

Now, he was sat on his bed planning to bring Loki back to earth. What would happen then? Steve almost missed Thor knocking on his door. Steve went into the sitting room and let Thor in. The conversation Steve knew was coming was about to start.

“Steve, I must thank you for your help. I know this is hard for all of you." Thor began

“It's nothing I wouldn’t do for anyone. No omega should be treated that way. It hasn’t happened on earth for 200 years and I don’t care that he’s not human. He deserves better." said Steve. 

“Steve. There is something I must ask you and I would prefer it if this stayed between us for now.”

Steve nodded. He knew what Thor was going to ask. 

“We can bring Loki here but he will never be safe while he is unclaimed. I watched you after the battle. Loki has always masked his scent, hidden himself away. Dispite this, you knew what Loki was, you wanted him. “

“Thor, I would never……..”

“I know my friend. I would however ask if you would take him as your omega.”

“Thor, I must explain something. Before the serum I was a weak Alpha. I though I would never find a mate. I could hardly smell an omega and Betas weren’t interested in me. Then I became Captain America and I could smell every omega. It nearly drove me mad with want. I trained myself to ignore the scents and soon it was back to the way it was before. I couldn’t trust myself. Then I went in the ice and came out 70 years later and the first thing I find is an omega that was so subtle that no one else can smell him. But even with all myself control, I can smell him.”

“I understand my friend. “ Thor was trying to reassure Steve. It didn’t help. 

“I don’t think you do. Loki is the one omega that has beaten all my defences. I want him more then anything else in my life before. It would be for life, but I will never take him unless he wants me. I won’t bind him to me unwillingly. I do that and I’m no better then the bastards we’re rescuing him from.” Steve was shaking now. The idea of just taking what he wanted was almost too strong for him to control. 

“Steve, you are an honourable man, but if he is unclaimed, my Father will come after him to use him. I can not do this for him. I am an Alpha, but I still look at him as a brother, his smell repulses me. Please, I am sure he feels for you too. He has not been himself and he watched you as much as you watched him.”

Steve shook his head. There was no way he would force Loki and he was sure he wouldn’t give up his freedom to a mortal. “I promise I will get Loki here safely. The rest is up to him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very much scene stetting and learning a little of Steve motives. I will be post another chapter soon to get the story moving again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers head to Asgard to rescue Loki

Lokis' prison was on the far side of the capital. It was isolated and would protect Loki if his heat came early. The Lady Sif moved towards the door and opened the small hatch. Loki was on the floor curled up. She couldn’t see his face, but the guards had been in there. Under the AllFathers orders, he had remained still untouched but that hadn’t stopped them beating the Jotun. Sif hated what she had seen. The tension between her and Loki was still there. For all they had done together, Loki and Sif hated each other. Hell, in a fair fight she would want to beat him too. This wasn’t a fair fight and this was not the way to treat anyone just because they were different, but for the sake of Thor she had watched. If she had stopped it, they would have taken her off guard duty. By the Norns, if she were an Alpha she would have taken Loki herself. She would be better then the brute he was being offered to. 

 

The Bifrost opened and the Avengers arrived on Asgard. Heimdall stood before them impressive in his gold armour and huge Bastard sword. 

“My prince, the Queen will be able go keep the King in ignorance till the morning, no more. I will then surrender myself to my fate. This will hopefully distract the King long enough to settle Loki somewhere safe. Without my sight, it will take him much longer for find you. After that, you will be alone”

“Not alone, my friend.” replied Thor as he clapped Clint hard on the back. The Hawk nearly went head first into the floor. Clint glared at Thor but said nothing. 

“I have one gift from the Queen for each of you.” Said Heimdall, handing each of them a small stone. “Break them”

Steve crushed the stone in his hand. Nothing happened at first, but then a slow cold feeling crept up his arm. After a moment, his looked down to see that he now wore clothes similar to Thor’s, but still felt the synthetic material of his uniform. He didn’t have a mirror but he ran his fingers through his uncovered hair to find it was much longer then before, now touching his shoulder. He looked at his team to find they had all had the gift even Thor. It would be hard to tell that they came from earth. Tony tested his suit and found he could still fly but had no weaponry. 

The group looked to Thor. “Mother is as powerful as Loki and taught him much.”

Just then 3 men arrived each dressed for a fight, each carrying a weapon. They looked at each other for a moment then rushed Thor, arms extended. Steve guessed that this made them the Warriors 3.

After a lot of hugging and back slapping, Thor made some introductions and then they got to business. “My friend, what news of my brother?”

Fandral spoke for the group. “Your brother is safe but Sif is worried that he is not treated well and there are signs of his heat beginning. His magic is suppressed as well. I do not think he can avoid it this time."

Thor glanced at Steve. The Captain said nothing but he couldn’t hide his discomfort from Thor. To have Loki treated so was enraging him. Thor turned back to Fandral. “We get him out tonight. So you have the boat ready?"

“Yes, it is waiting.”

“Good when we have Loki aboard, you are to leave. No arguments. After this, I will likely be banished again. I would not have you join me. Sif will be taken care of as well. Look after her, she will be very unhappy.” Thor commented, this time with a grin. 

The Avengers waiting until it was fully dark before leaving the observatory. Iron man and Thor were flying towards the prison, keeping low to the water. Captain America and Fandral were in a flying boat also staying close to the water. Fandral was giving the Captain instructions of how to operate the craft should the need arise. Volstagg and Hogan were in the Banquet hall. As the Warriors 3 were rarely seen apart, many will believe that Fandral was there anyway, off with a fair maid somewhere.

 

The plan was to enter through a side door, remove only the guards required and leave using the same door. Sif would open the door and get them to Lokis' cell. Steve wasn’t sure what Thor was planning to do with Sif but decided not to ask. He knew that she would avoid punishment and that was enough. Fandral would remain in the boat to avoid being seen. 

The door opened as planned and the warrior woman, the Lady Sif stood before them, armed with a small shield and short sword. She ignored the others and talked only to Thor.

“He is weak Thor. This heat could kill him if he’s not mated.” this time Thor couldn’t look at Steve. It was too much.  
He looked at Sif and said “He will recover.”

“Thor, it’s not that………"

“He will recover. “ Thor was a loud as he dared and Sif dropped her gaze. He took her hand. “I know you wish to help. It means a lot. But we can only focus on one thing at a time. If we do not remove him tonight, you know his fate."

Sif nodded. “His cell is the third on the right on the fifth corridor. There are four guards."

“Thank you my friend” and with that he punched her clean on the jaw. She dropped like a stone. Tony rushed forward and caught her. 

“Thor what the hell you do that for?” Tony hissed through his teeth. 

It was Steve that answered. He had watched the exchange and remembered what Thor had said to Fandral. “She has fallen defending the prisoner from the break out, right Thor. “ Thor simply nodded. Steve couldn’t approve of the method but his heart was in the right place. 

“Well next time some warning, Point Break. My heart can only take so much.” Said Tony, catching up with the other two. 

They made there way slowly toward the cell. The smell of the Omegas was intoxicating, but Steve was only interested in one and he was getting hard. He was grateful for the tight fit of his uniform. He looked at Tony and heard him saying “Married man, married man.” 

He whispered to him “Now you know I felt on the jet."

Tony’s eyes grew wide. “You could smell him then?”

“Hell yes, but this is much worse. He can’t hide it now."

They final reached the corner before the cell. Sif had been right, there were 4 guard but they were in the cell. Loki groans could be heard coming from inside. Thor was in first but Steve wasn’t far behind. Loki was being held by two of the guard while the others were punching Loki’s face and stomach. With the element of surprise on their side, they dispatched the guards quickly. Thor pulled Tony back as Steve knelt by Loki. 

Loki was thin and badly bruised around his face and arms. His clothes were in shreds. The only bright thing in the room was the silver collar round his neck. Steve guessed that this was keeping his magic locked away. Loki eyes were closed and he cowered from the expected blows. Steve couldn’t help himself. He wrapped his arms gently around Loki and lifted him to his chest. He growled when Thor come close, not because he was competition but of the culture he represented. One that would treat an omega like this. It wasn’t Thor fault and Steve didn’t blame him but he could feel his self-control was slipping. It was Tony who pulled Steve back to normal. 

“Cap, we have to go.”

Steve nodded and standing, caring Loki from the cell. Loki breathed in Steve scent for the first time. He opened his eyes and took another deep breath. “Captain” was all her could manage but it was enough. He knew Steves' scent and Steve pulled him closer to his chest. Steve knew that he would anything to make Loki trust him. Even if they never mated, he was Lokid' no matter what happened. 

If Fandral was surprise to see Loki nested it the Captain arms, he didn’t show it. Now they had Loki, he made his goodbyes and departed. Thor steered the boat with Tony flying beside them. He watched the two at the other end of the boat. Loki was clinging to the Captain for now but he knew that when Loki recovered, he would push Steve away. He hoped Steve was up for the challenge because Thor knew that even if they didn’t realize it, Loki would need Steve before this was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the story moving again. had some great feedback so far. Thank you and hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve lets his anger get the better of him and Thor fills in some gaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the story I realise I've left a lot off of the Tags referring to the sexual content coming up. I'm going to add them but not sure if I need to change the rating. have a look at the new tags and let me know please

They reach the observatory just as the sun was becoming to rise. There had been no problems and Heimdall was ready to send them home. For an Avengers mission, this had gone pretty well. Natasha and Clint didn’t know what surprised them more; Loki in the Captain’s arms or the state Loki was in. Clint was also hit by Loki smell. He even began to sweat a little. The Captain ignored him, gently stroking Loki’s arms. Thor and Heimdall exchanged looks. This would either save them or undo them.

“My prince, this may be the last time I see you, so I will tell you now. It would have been honour to serve as your gatekeeper.” Heimdall knelt before Thor.

“You will be my gatekeeper if I have to go to Valhalla to get you.” assured Thor.

“Guys, this is touching and all but time scale here.” interrupted Tony. The glamours were fading and ever one now looked as they did yesterday.

Without another word Heimdall rose and slid his sword into the Bifrost and the group landed somewhere just outside New York. Bruce was waiting with a large van that been fitted with a camp bed. Steve was reluctant but lowered Loki to the bed, taking the seat by his head. The trip to the tower was silent and only when Loki was situated in the medical bay with the one person he trusted (Bruce) did he confront Thor with what he had seen.

“I want answers and answers right now."

The others where opened mouthed as the Steve had Thor by the shoulders, pushed into the wall of the common area. Thor didn’t struggle or fight back, in fact he looked calm. 

“Ask and I will try to answer” replied Thor carefully not wanting to anger the Captain. 

“Is that how all omegas are treated? Or is Loki special?”

“They are locked in the cells yes but they are better treated. Looked after. Loki was not for sale, he was a criminal. My Father refused to accept his innocence and has treated him like a monster.” Thor was ashamed of Odin, they could see that. Everyone but Steve. 

“And the collar? That’s stopping his magic, right. I want it off, now.” Steve was shaking now, his anger being fuelled by Alpha rage.

“Steve, I promise you if I can remove it, I will. Between Stark, Banner and myself, we will find a way.”

“And you? Do you enjoy omegas that way? Because if you do I promise you, you can fuck off out of this tower and never come back, am I clear?” Steve didn’t wait for that answer. He let Thor go and rested his hands on the back of the couch behind him head down. When Natasha tried to touch his arm, he shook her off and stormed off to his room. 

Clint coughed “Is it just me or is Captain America gone Super Alpha. I swear, he’s treating Loki like he’s already his.”  
“Barton, it is not quite the case. Loki is not his yet, but the Captain already belongs to Loki.” Thor answered. He was now curtain he had made the right choice by bring Loki here.

 

Loki opened his eyes and blinked. The bright lights hurt his eyes from spending so long in the dank cell. As his eyes got use to the light, he realized that the room was completely white. He lifted his head. The walls were covered with machines and then it hit him. He was on Midgard. He looked down and saw he was dressed in white tunic which went to his knees. There was a tube in his arm pumping on something clear. He tried to reach to pull it out to find his arms were too heavy to move. Just the door opened and two voices came in.

“I’m telling you babe, I’ve never seen him go off like that. He had Thor pinned to the wall….. Ah Bruce”

The face of Dr Banner appeared next to the bed. Loki shifted away slightly but was too tired to do much else. He could smell the other omega but it was different then before. He belonged to someone now. Loki wondered what it was like to be owned by another. 

“It’s ok, Loki. You’re safe here, at the Avenger’s Tower, on earth. Your brother asks us to get you out of Asgard. I can ask Tony to get Thor if you want him.” Bruce looked concerned but his voice was calming and reassuring. Loki relaxed a little.

“No. I need to sleep.” Loki replied softly. “My magic?”

“Ok I’ll turn the lights down. We can’t get the collar off yet but we'll try when you’ve rested.”

The lights dimmed and Loki felt himself drifting off again. For the first time in years, he felt safe.

 

Now Steve had calmed down, he was ashamed over the way he behaved. He had ripped the bed sheets in his rooms to pieces before taking a long cold shower. His cock was still hard and he had to take himself in hand. His climax was one of the strongest he had ever had and only then did his mind begin to surface from Alpha mode. He stayed in his room until the early evening. After checking the kitchen was clear, he ventured out for some food. He however underestimated Thor. He had been in the room no more then 5 min when the thunder God appeared from nowhere. He swallowed his pride and turned to apologize.

“Thor, I’m sorry for what I said. I know you don’t condone what is happening in Asgard.” Steve said looking to the floor.

Thor shook his head. “Steve, if you had reacted any differently, I would have begun to regret my decision to bring Loki here. As it is I am sure that he will be safe here for now.”

“Still it wasn’t fair to blame you for you culture.” There was still uncertainty in Steve voice. Thor was the prince of Asgard after all.

“You feel that I have not done enough to protect omegas in Asgard. You are right. I have done much but not enough. I think you need to understand a little more about both me and my brother.” While Thor was talking they had moved to the couch and sat down. They both knew this would be a long conversation.

“It was Mother who first discovered that Loki was an omega. We were both still very young and while I knew he was different, I did not know why. She swore me to secrecy and she began to teach Loki how to mask his scent and suppress his heat magically. As we grew older and discovered omegas, we understood why the truth must be kept hidden. We knew what Father would do if he found out. The lady Sif and the Warriors 3 discovered the truth by accident. They had already hinted that the treatment of omegas was wrong and together we decided to help those we could. We have spent years rescuing unclaimed omegas before they were taken and moved them to other realms where they would be respected. I have sworn before Yggdrasil that in my reign, I will end the trade in omegas.” Thor was proud about the actions of the group of friends. 

“But what made Loki go off the rails in the first place? It sounded like you were doing well.” Asked Steve, enthralled 

“It was moving too slowly for him. Each year, he watched as other omegas suffered and I had become arrogant and was losing sight of the reasons for what we were doing. What he intended, we may never know and his memories are still damaged from that time, but he then discovered that he was a Jotun. He blamed them for why he spent his life in hiding and unleashed all his pent up rage on them. This meant he let his guard down and Odin learned the truth. So he let go and fell into the void. The rest you know.”

“Will your friends continue helping omegas?” asked Steve. The idea that there was still hope in Asgard was important. 

“I fear that Lokis actions and my absence will make travelling between the realms impossible. For now, they will simply watch and do what little they can. Now I have been informed that my brother has woken briefly but has returned to sleep. Dr Banner thinks he will sleep now till the morning."

“What will happen when he wakes? Sif said his heat was close.” This was one of the things that worried Steve the most. He wanted time to know the real Loki before they considered mating.

“I know my brothers scent. He is further away then she thought but it will be soon, within the month. It is too close that, even if we remove his collar now, he will be unable to suppress it. The spell takes time to prepare. This will be his first true heat. Have you thought about my request?” Thor was trying not to look hopeful.

“I think everyone knows how I feel, I’ve not been the most subtle. I can feel him under my skin and like I said, this is for life for me. But I won’t touch him unless he wants it, that won’t change.” Steve could feel the Alpha in him rearing it head again, trying to fight his reason, but he pushed it away. This was his choice.

Thor nodded. He couldn’t understand Steve decision but it was worthy of respect. He stood saying” I will get some rest and I think you should do the same. Goodnight, my friend.”

“Goodnight Thor” Steve however couldn’t sleep. He pondered the life Loki had lived. All those years of hiding for fear of your Father. He couldn’t image what it meant to hide your whole life, being something your not. 

He also considered what a relationship with Loki would be like. After spending his life living like an Alpha, it would be impossible for him to act like a normal omega. This would be a truly equal relationship and Steve thought he was ok with that. Even now on earth most omegas were thought of as lower then Alphas. Ok, they could live freely, were not required to mate unless they wanted to and were valued for their skill and intellect as much as their ability to breed, Bruce being a prime example. The medication to reduce the mating urges made the choices easier. There were even ways to prevent pregnancy during heat for partners who weren’t ready for children. But for all that, omegas were still not equal and if he was honest with himself, this was a big reason why he never took an omega. Loki could be what he wanted, his equal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to figure out what to do and Steve puts his foot in it

Loki was fully awake again. He felt much stronger; whatever was in the tube was helping in his recovery. Banner had returned and now Thor and Stark had arrived too. Stark was scanning the collar looking for a weakness. Thor had tried to snap it but metal was tougher that anything they had seen before. Stark and Banner left to examine the data, leaving the brothers alone.

“Brother, it is good to see you awake.” Thor reached to brush Loki’s hair from his face, but Loki pulled away.

“Why bring me here, Thor? Do you think these people will treat me any better then Balder would have? My heat is coming, I can not stop it and one of them will claim me.” Loki was sneering at Thor but Thor knew it was because he was scared.

“Loki, we have sent omegas here before. You know they believed in choice. No one here will force you to mate” Thor sat silent for a moment. He knew what he had to say was important but that Loki would hate it.

“Loki, this is the time for honesty. If you stay unclaimed, Odin will keep looking for you. You are proof that omegas should not be controlled. It could change Asgard forever.” 

“What do they say on Midgard, brother? I will not be your poster boy. And how will me mating help this cause?”

“It won’t. I just want you safe. For that, I will risk everything. If you are bound to him, Odin can’t make you mate anyone in Asgard who will make your life destitute.”

Loki didn’t need to ask who ‘him’ was. He had felt the Captain’s arms around him; his scent was still on his skin. He was the only Alpha who Loki had ever felt could have any hold on him and that frightened him more then anything Odin could do to him. 

“He will not want me, Thor. I’m the monster in the night.” Loki eyes were sad and Thor doubted his feeling no longer. All he had to do is convince him it was permitted for him to have them.

“I can not speak for him, but you could speak to him. He will surprise you.”

The conversation ended when Tony burst in, carrying a strange box in his hand. “I got it” he shouted before switching it on. The device made a shrinking noise before Tony fiddled with do a dial. The sound changed to a lower hum. He turned it again and suddenly the collar sapped open and fell to the ground. Finally his magic was free and Loki used his powers to restore his health. It would take a few days before he was completely recovered but at least it was quicker then healing the normal way. Bruce checked him over and cleared him to be moved to the bedroom Tony had set up. 

 

It had been 2 days and Loki still hasn’t left the bedroom and Steve hadn’t visited him. Each was waiting for the other. Loki didn’t know how to act and Steve didn’t know if he could keep control. It was Loki who caved first, his recovery had used a lot of energy and he needed food. Thor hadn’t been starving him but he wasn’t giving him a reason to stay in his room either. 

Loki came into the kitchen. Everyone was there except Bruce and Thor. Steve, Clint and Natasha were sat at the table; Tony was buttering enough bread to feed army. Bruce had some experiment running so Tony had taken him lunch and then been ordered out again for touching things. Tony had also invited Jane Foster to visit the tower and Thor had gone to fetch her. 

Loki didn’t know what to do so fell into the expected behaviour on Asgard. He walked to the table and dropped to his knees in front of Steve. Steve looked appalled. “Loki?”

Keeping his eyes down, Loki sneered as he replied. “I am waiting for permission. Can I have something to eat?”

Natasha clasped her hand to her month and Clint mouthed “Oh my god”

Steve didn’t know what to do himself, but acted on impulse. He got on his knees front of Loki and took Loki face in both his hands and lifted till their eyes met. 

“Loki, you never have to kneel or ask permission for anything here. If you need something, it’s yours.”

Loki looked round the room uncertainly. “I don’t know what to do” he whispered, hoping the other didn’t hear. Tony had brought a sandwich to the table and the ushered the others out of the room. When they had gone, Steve lifted Loki up to his feet and then to a chair. He considered the best approach to this and wished that Thor was here. 

“Loki, how did you act on Asgard?” Steve asked

“I had to act like an Alpha. If I didn’t, they would have known and I would have been sold or worse.” Loki answered. He reached out for the plate and eats the sandwich slowly.

“Ok, well keep doing that. It’s who you are. I think you are an Alpha who goes into heat.”

Loki glared at Steve. “And how will Banner feel when I am treated so differently to him? He wasn’t even allowed to eat with you.”

Steve looked confused. “Bruce was doing an experiment he didn’t want to leave. Tony took him lunch in the lab. Groups make him nervous, he worries the Hulk will decide to show his face. Do you think omegas are treated the same here as in Asgard? We don’t. I won’t lie and say the omegas are held equal to Alphas, but we’re as close as we’ve been for 100 years and it’s getting better all the time.”

Loki looked at the Captain. Steve believed every word he said and Loki was sure he could trust him, but trusting wasn’t Loki. Not yet anyway. Then Steve made his mistake.

“Would you like me to ask Bruce to talk to you about omegas on Earth?”

“I do not need lessons from a beast in the shape of a man.” Loki sneered and retreated back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. Loki is falling back onto the only way he knows omegas behave. He won't continue like this, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries again but things don't go to plan

It was Steve who tried this time. Later that day, he knocked on Lokis door, a steak and salad in one hand. Loki opened the door expecting Thor. He nearly shut the door in Steve face till he smelled dinner. “Come in” he said turning his back to Steve. 

Tony had given each Avenger a luxury living space. Each apartment, as Tony called them, had a large lounge area fully equipped with Stark technology. There was also a spacious bedroom with en-suite bathroom. Tony insisted on only having one kitchen and dining area. He wanted to prevent Avengers from locking themselves away in their rooms and Steve agreed. Shared meals were great for team building.

Steve set the plate on the small coffee table before turning to look at Loki. He was sat in the one seater. Steve hasn’t had the chance to study Lokis face before. He found that Loki was very attractive, the shape lines of his face, his bright green eyes, the contrast of his pale skin and his jet black hair. Steve wanted to get his sketch book and to draw him. There were feelings creeping into his chest and he wondered if it was possible to love a near stranger.

Steve coughed then said “Loki, I would like to put my cards on the table. Thor has asked me if I would make you as my omega. Now I think that having you as my omega would be an honour and I would cherish you. You are the only omega whose smell excites me to the point where I lose reason. I nearly took your brothers head off. But it is your choice. I won’t touch you if you don’t want me, but I will tell you now that what ever you want, I am yours. There will be no one else for me.”

The idea that the Captain was so mad with lust for him, he would hurt Thor tickled Loki a little, but the rest sent Loki in to a mild panic. He wanted Steve, but he could never surrender like that nor would he be tired to another.

“So you want me for your little omega. To have your children. Will I still be as an Alpha in your eyes? Or will you become what you saved me from?” Loki words burned like venom.

Thor had warned Steve that Loki would try to push him away, that he was scared of letting go of control. He swallowed hard “If Thor thought I would hurt you in anyway, do you think he would have asked? I see you as my equal in all things, Loki. I can’t carry children but if we had them, I will be by your side as we raise them”.

Loki couldn’t answer that to his advantage so he changed tacks, “and for all your promises, do you think that you will keep your distance when I am in heat? You will have to fight for me, with Barton possibly.”

“You know the others could only smell you when you’re magic was locked. I can smell you no matter what. And yes, I would keep away if that was what you wanted.”

“I do not know you, how can I trust you?” Loki scoffed 

“Because you can.” Steve only had a simple answer.

“Words, nothing more. I trust action. You want me to trust you, these are my terms. The day my heat starts, you will lock yourself in the beasts cell and won’t come out until it is over.”

Steve looked mortified. Even if they didn’t mate, he had wanted to be there to support Loki through this. “You can’t mean that.”

“Oh, but I can, Captain. You Midgardians allow choice, well this is mine.” Loki mocking Steve with his tone.

“What about Tony and Clint? They are Alphas too; do you expect them to lock themselves up?” asked Steve, testing Lokis resolve.

Loki decided that it wasn’t a good strategy to push the Captain too far. “I have nothing to fear from them, not really. They know you want me. They will stay away out of respect for you.”

Steve didn’t know what to do. He walked in front of the chair and fell to his knees. He rested he head on Lokis knee “please, don’t ask this of me.” 

It was unheard of for an Alpha to be kneeling before an omega, but here was America’s Golden Boy doing just that. Captain America begging nearly melted Lokis heart. He wanted his Captain with him more then anything but this was a test. “These are my terms, Captain.”

“At least, let me come to you if you really need me. I can’t stand the idea that you will be suffering” Steve lifted his head to look at Loki.

“I will not need you”

“How do you know? This will be your first real heat and Bruce can’t give you anything to ease it for you. Going through it alone, it could kill you. It has happened. If this is what you want, I’ll listen, but I have terms of my own. When it comes to it, you keep either Thor or Bruce with you at all times and if you need me, you will call me.” 

“I will not need you” insisted Loki, even though it breaks his heart a little.

“Then it is an easy promise to make. Please, equals remember.”

Again Loki was trapped in the Captain’s logic. Give the man, credit he was intelligent for a mortal. “Very well Thor or Banner at all times and if I call for you, you may come.”

Steve and Loki eyes were locked now. Steve knew that despite the words coming out of Lokis mouth, he was sure that Loki had started to develop feeling for him too. Steve decided to be bold. He lifted his hand and wrapped it around the back of Loki neck “May I?” was all he said. Loki just stared for a moment then his resolve broke. He nodded and Steve pulled his head down until their lips met. It was slow at first, tender. Steve waited, keeping the kiss light. It was Loki who pushed on, opening his mouth inviting Steve. Steve took the invitation using his tongue to explore, to claim. Steve was suddenly falling backwards, ending up on his back, flat on the floor. Loki had moved forward from his seat and was now lying stretched over Steve, the kiss never once faltering. They both moaned and finally came up for air. 

“I will not be a weak omega. Not for Thor, not for you, no matter what it costs me.” Said Loki breathing hard.

“I don’t want a weak omega; I want you the way you are. I ………” Steve couldn’t finish.

They were interrupted by Thor knocking on Loki’s door. Steve cursed and Loki looked like he wanted to set Thor on fire. They both sat up but didn’t separate. Loki even leant his head into Steve shoulder. Steve put his arm round Loki, pulling him in tighter. They both knew that they couldn’t deny the mutual attraction.

“Do you agree to my terms?” Loki asked. Loki almost wished he wouldn’t agree, that he would come to claim him, but he knew that Steve couldn’t do that.

“I don’t want to” replied Steve. The knocking was getting louder.

“I know”

“But if it’s what you need, then I agree. Just don’t shut me out.”  
Loki nodded. Everything settled, Loki realized that he couldn’t face his brother today. He placed a soft kiss on Steves cheek, got up and went to his bedroom. Steve also stood, straightening his clothes. He walked out the apartment, passing a confused Thor.

 

“Loki, are you insane? Steve really cares for you and in return, you are forcing him in to making stupid agreements to prove himself worthy of trust. What are you thinking?” Thor rages when he finally got the truth from Loki.

“Stay out of this, Thor. I do not expect you to understand.” Shouted Loki back

“Then make me understand. What more must I do before you will trust me?”

“At this moment. Be born an omega.” Loki took a deep breath. That had been a step too far and he knew it. “Thor, I’m sorry, I do trust you. It is not my intention to hurt the Captain. I’m not sure I really understand this myself but I know this is something I must do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are starting to get to the more emotional side of the story. hopefully it not too mushy. feedback please


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are discovered and Loki goes in to heat

Loki and Steve spent the next week getting to know each other properly. They were never alone together. They both agreed that right now they couldn’t trust themselves. They found common ground on some subjects and enjoyed debates on others. They each tried to understand the culture of the other. This was harder for Loki; he had not idea about his Jotun background and hated his Asgardian. Steve however, encouraged him not to be ashamed of his frost giant form. After all, how could the Aesir call him a monster when they treat their own race so badly? He even managed to persuade Loki to show them his true form. The Avengers marvelled at Loki’s deep blue skin. Steve, who found him attractive anyway, thought he looked beautifully. Loki discovered that unlike full grown giants, his skin didn’t burn cold. This meant that Steve could trace Loki markings with his fingers. Both men found this a little erotic and Loki put his glamour back up. Loki made his peace with Clint. They would never be friends but they understood each other better.

Loki also studied omega life here on earth. He even talked to Bruce despite what he had told Steve. He found that what Steve told him was true. While a way from true equality, omegas lived free from all requirement other then those applied to all humans. He and Thor had spent hours talking of the changes that could be made in Asgard using Midgard as the example.

It was the beginning of Lokis third week in the Avengers Tower, when Odin found them.

 

They were gathered in the common room debating which film to watch (Natasha and Clint were on a deep cover mission for S.H.E.I.L.D). Thor had just got back from taking Jane home, Tony and Bruce were on the couch playfully fighting for space, Loki and Steve were on the floor tentatively winding their fingers together. It was odd, since they reached their agreement, they both felt the need to be physically connected to each other.

The argument was just settling down when an image of Odin appeared standing on the coffee table. He searched the room with his eyes first finding Thor and then rested his gaze on Loki. Loki, uncomfortable, moved away from Steve to Thor, the brothers determined to stand united. Steve couldn’t blame him. Right now as his brother, it was Thor’s duty to protect Loki, not his. Not that Loki needed protecting, Steve knew that first hand.

“Thor, I demand you return to Asgard with the omega. Balder is not a patient man and does not want to miss this heat.” Odin spoke with a voice of iron, used to being obeyed.

“No Father, Loki is staying here. I will not return him for you to make him into that mans whore” Thor voice was equally commanding.

“Come now, Thor. You would risk everything for an omega that is worthless. Balder will treat him well; I will make sure of it. Return home and all will be forgiven.” Orders had failed so Odin had move to persuasion.

“Don’t ever speak about Loki in that way again. No more warnings.” Growled Steve.

Odin looked as if noticing there were others in the room for the first time. 

“So you are the one. Even with all Frigga spells to hide him, you spotted what Loki was when I did not. This omega is not meant for you. He will do his duty to his King, just as all other omegas do.”

“No Odin. I will not fall in line to suit you and Balder can burn in Muspelheim before I let him lay a hand on me.” Shoot back Loki. He had stepped in front of Thor, proud like an Alpha, not a cowering omega.

“Know you place, Omega” growled Odin

“I am standing in it, Allfather”

“Enough. You will return Loki to Asgard within 4 day. If you do not, the wrath of Asgard will be brought down on this realm.” With that, Odin faded from view.

The group sat in silence; Tony with Bruce, Thor with Loki. Steve sat alone trying not to get jealous. It was Tony who asked the question hanging in the air. 

“Thor, what is with this Balder guy? He must be important, if Odin is willing to start a war to give Loki to this chump.”

Thor looked at Loki before he answered. “He is our older bastard brother. My Father had a child with a Beta at court before he married my Mother. He can not claim the throne so Father made him a general of the army. Despite what you may have been told, Balder is my Fathers true favourite. He has always wanted Loki, I see that now and what Balder wants, my Father gives him.”

“But you’re brothers. That’s incest.” Said a startled Bruce.

“You forget, I am Jotun. We were also not raised together as Thor and I were. No one will complain when he takes me. Excuse me” Loki stood and went to his room. Steve followed. Everyone had missed exactly what Loki had said but not Steve.

Loki had spent most of his time at the tower in jeans and t-shirts. Now as Steve entered, he saw Loki in full Asgard armour. This was the confirmation he needed.

“Not a chance. You are not going to him. You won’t bow to him. He’ll kill you” said Steve in shock.

“Better me than Midgard in flames because I could not learn my place.” Returned Loki sadly.

“No, you are not sacrificing yourself for Earth. I made a promise to protect you.” Loki glared at him” “ok, I get it. Fight by my side, show them that you are more then just an omega.”

“Then you will die and Balder will still take me. Do not make me watch you die. That would be worse then anything he could do to me.” Loki hands were shaking now. Steve stepped close and took his hands, steadying them.

“Ok, we’ll leave. There must be somewhere in the universe where we can hide from Odin. Because I can’t give you up. You’re in here” Steve touched Loki fingers to his temple “and here” he placed Loki hand over his heart “I love you”

Loki gasped at Steve confession. He wanted to return it but saying it out loud hurt too much. Instead he said “It is to close to my heat. My magic is beginning to become unstable. Mother warned me many years ago this would happen. I would end up hurting someone, so I have had to suppress it. I can’t take us anywhere.”

Loki tilted his head and Steve saw the collar was back round his neck. Steve still hated it but it was what Loki wanted and they could remove it at any time.

They had been so focused on each other that neither had noticed Thor enter the room. 

“All will be well, Loki. I have contacted Mother and she does not think that the council will start a war for one omega. This was likely to try and force you to leave on your own. Which was working, it would seems” Thor said also noting Loki's dress

Steve took Loki face in his hands “See we will get though this” 

Steve wanted to kiss Loki but was reluctant. He pulled back a little instead. Being this close to Loki was painful anyway. He knew he was hard. In complete honesty, he had been semi hard since Loki arrived. Their last encounter had left him panting and it had taken an hour of attention before he climaxed fully. 

Loki suddenly looked worried. He felt a shift deep inside and both Thor and Steve picked the change in his scent. Loki had started his heat. Thor looked at Steve whose eyes were wide. What happened next depended on him.

“Is this still what you want?” Steve asked Loki.

Loki wanted to shout no, wanted to present himself to Steve, but he couldn’t. He had to prove something. So he said firmly “Yes”

Steve nodded. He didn’t hesitate this time. He pulled Loki into his arms and kissed him hard and Loki met his kiss with just as much passion. Steve broke away and rested his forehead on Loki’s. “You survive this. That’s an order from your Alpha.”

Thor and Loki both understood the meaning of the words, despite what they sounded like. When Loki nodded, Steve turned and left without looking back.

Thor looked at Loki. “I hope you know what you are doing.”

“So do I” Loki replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce snapped and Loki is pushed to his limits

Tony was completely out to sea with what was going on. He was the only one in the Tower right now, who didn’t know about Lokis and Steves agreement. So he faced one of the most powerful gods in the universe wanting to smash his planet up, his omega locked in the bed room of another omega in heat and the omegas brother, and the all America dream was locked in a cell designed for the Hulk, refusing to speak. By the time Natasha and Clint came back, he was ready to pop. Natasha tried and failed to talk to Steve and there was no getting in Lokis room any time soon. The smell of his heat was now flooding the whole floor surrounding his room and at least 3 up and down. It was strange through, Tony and Clint should be feeling the effects of the heat by now. Loki was unclaimed and his heat should be driving the most primal instincts in the two Alphas, but all they felt was the need to protect a member of the group. 

Steve on the other hand was struggling badly. He had started by staking round the room, the hairs on the back of his neck were up and his cock was fully erect. Even his Knott was inflating and deflating uncontrollably with every fresh wave of Loki he smelt. He had shouted at JARVIS to filter the air better but it was no good. The furniture suffered next. The bed was in pieces, the bedding heaped in a pile on the corner. He was now sat against the back wall as far from the door as possible, knees drawn up head buried in his arms.

 

It was Bruce who finally appeared some 12 hours later, looking tired. Tony had planned to hold back his curiosity until the omega had eaten, but lost the battle with himself.

“Bruce, what the fuck is going on? How come Loki heats has started so early and why is Steve in the cells, not with Loki?” Tony yelled

Bruce flinched, feeling the deep seated omega conditioning to obey. Still, he squared up to Tony. “Back off, Stark. Alpha or not, you don’t talk to me like that.”

Tony realizing what he had done, pulled Bruce close. Tony had never raised his voice to him like that before, which proves how worried the Alpha really was and Bruce had never had to put him in his place.

“I’m sorry babe, I just don’t know what’s going on and I couldn’t talk to you. Steves gone loco and locked himself up and won’t talk to anyone either.”

“It’s ok, I’m sorry too. I didn’t know they hadn’t told you. For some reason that neither I nor Thor has got out of them, Steve has agreed to stay away from Loki during this heat and to stop himself, he has locked himself in my cell for the duration. Loki is going this alone. This is dangerous for him so Steve got him to agree that he kept either Thor or myself with him at all times. Thor is taking this shift and I’m going back in a few hours.” Bruce sounded ready to drop.

“You know this is crazy, right. This was what we needed. Loki and Steve mate, Odin can’t hand him over to Balder, no war. God, it’s not like this is an arranged marriage. The sexual tension between those two makes it hard to breath around them. He’s destroyed the bed in the cell, by the way.”

Bruce laughed at this. It was true, the attraction between the pair had been clear from the first. The last few weeks had been like watching the old fashioned courtships from black and white movies. It has also made Tony very horny; he and Bruce had enjoyed some very pleasurable evenings as a result. Suddenly, a thought struck Bruce.

“How are you and Clint coping? I was expecting to have to call in the other guy to keep you two in check.” asked Bruce

“Nothing to report. We feel more protective, that’s all. Loki’s magic must be keeping a lid on things.” replied Tony.

“Lokis magic is locked away. He was worried as it was getting unstable. You should be feeling the full effects by now.” Bruce ran his hand over Tony skin. He would put money on it that Steves skin would be clammy, but Tonys was bone dry.

“I don’t know what to say. Mind you, maybe we don’t want to mess with Cap. Whether he admits it or not, he stacked a pretty big claim with Loki. Maybe there is more to claiming then just the mating.” reasoned Tony.

Bruce considered this. It was possible; he had noticed before his first heat with Tony, the shield agents who had hovering before Tony arrived, disappeared as soon as Bruce made it clear he preferred the Man of Iron. Maybe it was Loki stacking his claim to the Captain. He wished he could study this, but that would put an omegas life as risk and no research was worth that.

 

Loki entered his fourth day of heat and was starting to struggle. An average human heat lasted 2-3 days and Thor claimed it was similar with Asgardians and Jotun, so Loki was now getting to the danger zone. There was nothing Bruce could give him, as he didn’t know how it would affect his physiology. He was lying on the bed naked, covered in sweat, the cramps in his stomach were getting stronger all the time and he could get no relief from his painfully hard erection. 

Thor had had to leave the room. It was getting hard to push away the desire of shacking Loki until he saw reason and called the Captain. Thor had even tried speaking to Steve but all Steve would say was “Has he asked for me?” When the reply came back negative he would turn his back from the screen and ignored all other conversation.

Loki moaned again and Bruce ran a damp cloth over his forehead. “Bruce?” The doctor was surprised not just by Loki being able to talk but it was also the first time he’d used his first name. 

“I’m here, Loki.”

“How long?”

“This is your fourth day. Come, you need to drink this.” Bruce held up some water. Loki took a few sips before dropping his head again.

“I am not strong enough. I did not know it was this bad”

“Don’t say that. This is not an easy time. We’re not built to resist the heat. Whatever your doing, its working” Bruce didn’t want to encourage what Loki was doing but if Loki didn’t fight, he could die.

“No, I am weak. He will not want me now. I need him and now he will not come.”

“Listen to me, Loki. Steve is driving himself mad in that cell with worry for you. If you think he won’t come because you’ve called for him, you’re doing him a great disservice. He loves you, not many omega get love from their Alpha, kindness and care but not love. You and I, we are the lucky ones. I know you love him too.”

Loki lay for a moment then said “Call him”

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief and called down to the cell. “Steve, get up here, he’s asking for you. I’m getting JARVIS to open the door now.”

Steve must have run the whole way as he arrived in less then 5mins. He had removed his t-shirt but kept his pants on. He wasn’t prepared for the sight that met him. Loki had got himself to all fours to present himself to Steve. The sweat was pouring from him from the effort. Steve mouth watered at the sight as his Alpha tried to take over his reason again. He looked at Bruce. Bruce said nothing but decided to withdraw. This was meant to be a private time and there had already been too many witnesses. 

Finally alone, Steve walked over to Loki and gently ran his hand over his hair and down his back. 

“Please” begged Loki.

“Shhh it’s ok now, I’m here. I’m going to give you some relief and then we can talk.”

Steve took hold of Lokis cock. It looked red and angry; it must have been so painful. Steve touch made Loki gasp and he immediately began to rut into Steve’s hand. Loki was so wound up, that after only a few thrusts, he was emptying his seed all over the bed. The sounds Loki made as he climaxed almost had Steve joining him. Loki collapsed onto the bed panting but feeling better then he had in days. Steve knew this would only be a temporary fix, this wouldn't end the heat but it should help bring Loki's hormone levels down.

Steve found a towel, wiped his hands and crawled on the bed. Loki shifted around so he could get his head in Steve lap. Steve ran his fingers through his hair and waited for Loki to come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting down to it now. the next chapter will be smut. there are some interesting interaction leading up to it, but if this not what your into please move on to chapter 10 which will be posted with it. this is an alternative view and is also interesting, but don't skip it if you've read 9


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Loki and Steve bond. if this is not to you taste, please skip to chapter 10.

It took an hour for Loki to recover. He sat up and moved away from Steve slightly put out, trying to remember what had happened. After a few minutes Steve saw Loki relax, clearly satisfied that Steve had been asked for. Only then did he speak.

“How are you feeling?” Steve was still worried.

“Better, for now. We did not…. Did we?” asked Loki. 

Steve smiled. “No. I’m here to help. I said I wouldn’t touch you remember. I’m afraid hand jobs to bring you back to yourself, don’t count.”

“Why? I was begging you, I presented myself to you. I told Banner you would not want me, that you would think me weak” Loki spat angrily. He pulled away but Steve grabbed his hand. 

“Hey, do you want to see how much I want you?” Steve guided Loki hand down the front of his crotch. Loki fingers traced Steve’s hardness, rubbing, catching his knot causing Steve to hiss with pleasure. 

“I couldn’t do it. You were there in front of me and the Alpha in me was urging me to just have you there and then, to make you mine. Somewhere my reason told me if I did you would hate me, that I would lose everything that made you special. Because you are. I need you to want me like this, when you can think, not when you’ve driven yourself half mad with need and lust.”

Loki hormones were making him very emotional and he was fighting back tears now. He could feel his heat rising again and knew he didn’t have long before it took over again. He wanted to say so much, just when JARVIS interrupted them. 

“Captain Rogers, Odin has just arrived with another gentleman. This man is very keen to see Loki.”

“Dam it. Loki, stay here, you are in no state to fight. I need to end this now.” Steve stood to leave but it was Lokis turn to pull him back. 

“No Steve, we can end this here right now.” Loki eyes burning bright now. 

“Not like this. I won’t have you give yourself up like this. Not to Balder, not to me. I will fight for you the way it should be.”

“You challenge him and you will lose. No one could stop him claiming his rights over me. Steve, my choice, remember. This is it.”

“It is not a choice if you think there is no other”

“It is my choice. It is the one I made the first time I saw you, the first time you held me. I did not have you lock yourself away because I did not trust you; I did it because I did not trust me. I wanted to prove I did not need an Alpha. I need you, I love you.” The whole tower shock then, causing Steve to fall in to Loki’s arm. They both heard Thor’s roars. “The choice is yours now, my love.”

It was Steve turn to be surprised. Omegas love normally depended on mating, them submitting to the stronger Alpha. Love for them followed later. Still he was finding this relationship was breaking all the rules. Loki pulled Steve in for a kiss, the first he had initiated. There was no submission in this kiss; Loki was demanding what he needed. Steve finally let go, unleashing all the passion and lust that had been buried deep since the moment he met the god. 

Steve pushed Loki back on to the bed and drove into him with his mouth and hips. Loki pushed back in return, desperate to cover as much of himself as possible in Steves smell. Steve pulled away and looked down at Loki.

“I wanted to do this slowly, to explore you, to find what makes you moan, what gives you pleasure. This is a means to an end and I’m sorry but I promise you that next time I shall worship you the way you deserve, like the god you are.” Steve wasn’t sure what another omega would make of this, but Loki shivers with pleasure at the promises of what was to come. He knew that this was not what Steve had planned for their first time. He was just as disappointed, but it would win his freedom and that was more important for both of them right now. 

The sounds from above were getting louder so Loki pushed Steve away and rolled back on to all fours. Steve quickly shed his remaining clothes and Loki eyes widen at the impressive size of his Alpha. Steve got back on the bed behind Loki and after lining himself to Loki dripping entrance, he gripped both his hips and said “ready?”

“Do it” Loki demanded again.

Steve began to push slowly at first, but found he could only get halfway in. With a nod from Loki, he gave a shape thrust. Something inside popped and with a yelp from Loki, Steve slid home. 

“Loki?” said Steve. Steve was worried in case he had hurt him. He tried to pull out but Loki reached back and grabbed his hand. 

“It is OK, love. That was the proof that I was untouched. Please, we must hurry.”

Steve took a deep breath, and began to thrust. He started slow but his lust took over. He began to pump faster and harder till he started catching Loki prostate, leaving Loki panting and groaning with pleasure. Loki got a hand on his own cock, stroking himself in time with Steves thrusts. Suddenly the world around them vanished. All that mattered was the rhythm, Steve filling Loki completely, Loki pushing back increasing the pressure. All they wanted was for it to last forever, they were one being. Steve felt his knot beginning to inflate and he knew he was close. Loki felt it too and began to clench his muscles, putting more pressure on Steves cock. The result was Steve letting out a primal roar and burying himself deep inside Loki as he climaxed, marking the omega with his seed. His knot fully inflated and he was locked inside. Loki own climax followed just seconds later, spilling into his hand and onto the bed. It was done, Loki belonged to Steve now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the other side of chapter 9.
> 
> Showdown!!!!!!!!

When Bruce enters the common room, both Thor and Tony raise their eyebrows. This meant one of two things. Either the heat had past or Loki had finally asked for Steve. Bruce nodded, content with his work and Thor broke into a huge smile. The group set about preparing some food as heats required a lot of energy. Natasha and Clint were away again, this time fielding Fury away from the tower. It seemed that they had forgotten tell the nice director of Loki’s stay. The threat of alien invasion meant they had to come clean. That and the fact that his number one hero was pinning for Earths number one villain had resulted in an increase in the directors already high blood pressure.

The group had enjoyed a quite hour trying to decide when would be a good time to check on the couple. Thor was becoming concerned thought. Loki heat still filled the room, but if the Captain had claimed him it should have changed. It would seem Steve’s honour was proving to be a stumbling block Thor could not remove.

Suddenly the mood in the room shifted, the baloney doors flow open and Odin with another man waltzed in. They had made a habit of keeping there weapons close these last few days, so within seconds Tony had his suit gloves on and Thor had Mjölnir in hand. 

“Thor, you time is up. Hand Loki over and we will return to Asgard.” Odin looked intimidating in his gold armour, Gungnir in his hand. The man behind was dressed in silver armour, similar to Thor but with gold details instead of crimson and a long sword at his side. He was the image of Odin; simply younger so there was no doubt this was Balder.

“Come my King, can you not smell it? The omega is in heat.” Balder addressed Odin. The King must have told the general about the Avengers because he turned to Tony and said “I would ask you, my friend to allow me the convenience of you home, so that I may claim my prize.”

Tony glared at him “You are no friend of mine, and trust me you’ll not get within 100 feet of Loki if I have anything to do with it”

“Just as well you don’t.” sneered Balder. He turned his attention to Thor “Brother, we have missed you on Asgard. Lead the way and then we will share stories after I am done with the Jotun.”

“Balder, you are cruel and I would not hand any omega over to you, much less one who I have loved and cherished as a brother all my life. I would be a fool to try and dissuade you, so instead I formally challenge you to the right of ownership of him.”

“You can not, Thor. Loki has been as family to you and you can not claim him.” Odin interrupted quickly. He looked nervous. 

“Not so. I can not claim him but I can champion on behalf of one who can. I have read the law, I speak the truth.” Thor continued. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Balder.

“Where is this one whom you would champion? I can smell the omegas heat, why has he not claimed him?” Asked Balder. The man only showed mild interest, focusing instead on the reward.

“Unlike you, the Captain is a man of honour and would not claim Loki against his will. He will make a fine Alpha for Loki and with treat him with respect.” Said Thor.

“More fool him. The greater the struggle of conquest, the sweeter the prize. Some of the best omegas I have had, fought me till I thrust into them.” Balder glanced at Bruce while saying this, licking his lips. Bruce could feel his blood boil, he could feel the Hulk rising.

“Balder, enough.” Odin snapped bringing him back to the point “do you accept Thor’s challenge?”

“Of course not. I will not be challenged for what is mine. I will however kill anyone who comes between me and the omega. Now get out of my way.” Balder growled. Odin looked shocked. It was poor form to deny a challenge and reflected badly on him as well as Balder. 

Balder walked toward the door, but was blocked by Bruce. Balder looked him up and down then in one movement, stabbed him in the side with his dagger. Tony screamed and Bruce staggered back before going green. The Hulk leapt forward causing the whole tower to shake and Thor roared as he charged Balder. Odin withdrew; even he couldn’t defend Balder for attacking an unarmed man. Tony now began damage control. He got on the Hulks back, using the key words they had worked out to try and calm him. Thor was engaged in battle with his half brother. They had spared together, so knew each other fighting styles and Thor couldn’t use the full power of Mjölnir in case it caused the Tower to collapse.

Tony got Hulk down to his cell and locked him in. In there, he could rage until he burnt himself out. He just hoped he could get back before he changed back so he make sure his wound had healed. Right now, Thor needed him. He took one last look at the shadow of his love before headed back to upstairs.

The common room was destroyed and Balder had Thor pinned in a corner. Tony reacted, shooting Balder with his repulse beams. It did little more then distract Balder, but it was enough for Thor to regain the upper hand and soon Balder was disarmed and on his knees. It was then the Alphas notice the change of smell in the room. Both Tony and Thor smiled, Captain America had claimed his omega at last. Balder was enraged.

“Father, what has happened? Do something.” He shouted at Odin. 

“What would you have me do, boy? Had you accepted Thor’s challenge I could have prevented this. Now you have lost both the omega and my respect for you. Get on your feet, we will return to Asgard.” The AllFather then turned on Thor. “Do not think this is over for you either. There will be consequences for your actions.” Odin raised his hand to summon Mjölnir away from Thor. The hammer stayed firmly in Thor’s grasp

“It would seem, Father, that it is you who is unworthy” said Thor.

Growling in frustration, Odin stormed back out on to the balcony and the two men vanished. 

Tony sprinted back down to Bruce. The doctor now lay on the floor, sleeping off the Hulk. Luckily, he was on his uninjured side, so Tony could see the wound. It had already closed and Tony was sure then in a few hours there wouldn’t be a scar. Tony curled himself around the omegas sleeping body and thanked which ever gods were listening for the Hulk. Bruce alter ego was a complication in their lives but he had kept Bruce safe more then once and Tony was grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you missed Chapter 9, this chapter runs along side. in the previous chapter Steve and Loki have bonded with Loki having to talk Steve into it. Loki got what he wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve talk about their relationship, but things aren't all plain sailing just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little mushy but there are some really important discussions taking place. Also thank you to all of you for reading as I have just past 100 Kudos

Steve and Loki had managed to get onto their side before collapsing into sleep, Loki’s back plastered onto Steve’s front. It was Steve who woke first, the clock on the wall telling him he had been out for about 20min. He tugged gently at his knot, found it was still inflated and it didn’t feel like it would go down anytime soon. His movement however, disturbed Loki.

“Going somewhere, my Captain.” Asked Loki, his voice full of sleep.

“No, just testing. I’m not sure how long we will stay like this.” Answered Steve

“How long did it take with your other partners?” Loki was snuggling into the pillow, trying to slip back into sleep.

Steve blushed now then said. “I don’t know, there’s never been anyone else.”

This had Loki wide awake and trying to look at Steve said. “No one, not even a Beta?”

“Just me, myself and I.” Steve waved his right hand as if to make a point. Loki laughed at this.

“So it would seem that you surrendered your purity, as I did mine. What a pair we make, Steve.” Loki returned again to his side, as he found the twisting was uncomfortable. “Do you at least know how much longer the heat will last? Will we be enjoying another round?”

Steve put his arm round Loki and pulled him tighter to him. “Well, I have done some reading. A normal heat lasts about 2 days and we were meant to spend the time blissfully mating and explore each other, but this is your 4th day so I suppose it is possible that this is it. We won’t know till I deflect.”

“I have made a mess of this for both of us, have I not.” grimiest Loki, trying to hide his face.

“Hey, don’t do that. Look, I will never understand why you needed this, but you did and now we are here. I refuse to regret a single action. You are my love.” Steve kissed the skin just behind Loki ear, causing Loki to shiver delightfully. Steve filed that spot away for future reference.

Loki lay there again, realizing how much he loved Steve and that he did not deserve him. There was also something niggling in the back of his mind but that was for another day. Steve’s hand ghosted over Loki skin till he came to his abdomen.

“Loki, can I ask you something? Can you tell if you’re pregnant?” Loki started at the question. One of the reasons for the heats was to produce children. Omegas were meant to get pregnant every time, in order to keep the population high. This however put a great strain on them and they tended to have shorter life spans then normal. These days, there were methods to prevent it if required and omegas now lived fuller and longer lives. But Bruce couldn’t risk giving them to Loki in case they damaged him prematurely.

Loki dropped his head again and showed Steve his hand. “You can’t see it, but there is a ring on my finger which is spelled to prevent conception. I prepared it before my heat and it hides underneath my glamour just in case. I would never have given Balder children, but it also means that I can not give you any from this heat. I am sorry”

“Don’t be.” Said Steve breathing out in relief. “If we want children, I wouldn’t want our first conceived after a heat like this. I would want each one to be special for both of us.” 

Loki shock his head “you are an odd Alpha, Steve”

“You just wait. You remember what I said about being equals. Well I meant it. I can’t do anything about what the outside world thinks, but in here, in the Tower I don’t want to be your Alpha. I want to be your lover.” Loki looked puzzled; he had never heard the word before. Steve continued. “It’s a word Alphas and Betas mates use. It’s always sounded right for me, but I never found the right Beta, now I know why.” 

“Lover” Loki tested the word “it has a certain appeal, but what will the others think”

“To be honest, I’ve heard Tony use it to Bruce already. We have some of the most open minded people on earth living with us. It won’t be a problem.” They laid there for a while, content with each other. But Steve had so many thoughts he wanted to share and there was little else for them to do.

“Loki, on earth there is a ceremony, it where an Alpha pledges to treat his omega fairly and an omega pledges to obey. Now, I won’t ask you to do that. Hell I don’t think you could if you tried,” Loki snorted; Steve knew him so well already “but I will make you a vow. Loki, I promise to love you, to protect you, to raise our children, to stay by your side and never take another as long as I live.”

Loki turned again to look at Steve “Steve Rogers, Captain America, I promise to love you, to protect you, to raise our children and never take another as long as I live.”

Steve was overjoyed, but he wasn’t so happy that he didn’t notice that Loki had missed something out. He said nothing for now, but he knew his fight for Loki wasn’t over yet.

 

After Steve deflated, they found they only need to knot one more time before Loki heat ended. They decided to keep it as quick as possible. This had been a bad heat and now Loki wanted it over with. They both appeared in the common room later that day to be met with the desolation after the fight. It took them the rest of the day to put it back in order. While no one blamed the pair, the whole group remained silence unless they had to. Tony was never more then a few feet from Bruce, he had had the scare of his life. Bruce was quite but the Hulk always drained him. Thor was worried. He had not idea what the fallout from this would be on Asgard and his attempts to contact his Mother had failed. When Loki felt it was safe for Tony to release the collar, he made quick work of the remaining clean up. Loki was withdrawn and avoided everyone’s eyes. He escaped to his room as soon as he could; refusing to let anyone enter, even Steve. The following day, JARVIS informed them he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes care of business both on Asgard and Earth

The next few months past slowly. Bruce went into his own heat, the second since being claimed by Tony. Given how close Tony came to losing him, the pair decided to go for a baby. This would be the first for the Avengers and the next step in the increasing sense of family they shared. Thor had finally been able to contact his Mother to discover that he had been exiled for the remainder of Odin lifetime. Had Odin found away to put Balder on the throne, it would be for life. 

Heimdall had been returned to his post as gatekeeper. The council had applied the pressure on this point, as they felt Odin actions in this matter had been questionable at best. It seemed things were moving in Asgard, as the calls for changes in the way Omegas were treated were getting loader.

Steve continued as if everything was fine. Despite Thor requests, he didn’t go looking for Loki. He waited.

 

Balder left the Palace after a war meeting with Odin. The pair had still been unable to persuade the council to take any action against Midgard, apart from forbidding all travel between the two realms. Balder had just reached the training grounds when he caught a smell he recognised. He turned and there was Loki.

Balder could not have children with Loki or take him during his heat but nothing said he could not take pleasure in making the Omega submit to him. That alone would be worth the effort. Balder grinned “My, my. Do not tell me you have gotten bored of that Midgardian already. Come here.”

Loki didn’t move, so Balder took a step closer. He expected Loki to back away, but he still didn’t move, instead he stood a little taller. Thinking that Loki was submitting to him, Balder made to touch him. This is what Loki wanted. He grabbed Balder’s wrist and twisted, bringing him to the ground. Loki then summoned four clones. The group began to punch and kick the General. When they were finished, Balder was covered in cuts and bruises, had a few broken bones and at least one eye was beginning to swell shut.

“This may teach you to think better of omegas, General.” Loki sneered. “Captain American is a better man then you will ever be and I pity any omega that is claimed by you. You will never see me again.” 

Balder coughed then said “You will regret your choice, Jotun. He will die and then you will wish that you were not bonded to a mortal.”

“Better a few years with him, then a lifetime with scum like you.” Loki kicked Balder again in the face and with that Loki turned and vanished.

 

There was someone in the room. Steve had taken to sleeping in Loki’s apartment, instead of his own. This was where for the first time his life was complete, so this is where he waited. Steve was fully awake now. He reached for the light and saw Loki standing at the end of the bed. He looked thin and tried, his clothes were dirty, but he was alive. Thor had worried that away from the Avengers, Odin would have found a way to exact his revenge.

“Loki” Steve wanted to move, to grab him and hold him so he can’t leave again, but if he did Loki may run and he’ll never see him again. Loki looked at his feet.

“Captain” Loki was lost. His heart’s desire was in front of him but had he thrown it all away for his revenge?

“Are you OK? I wanted to look for you but I didn’t think you wanted to be found.” Said Steve. Why wasn’t Loki looking at him? 

“I am well. I am sorry that I took the cowards’ way but I needed to be alone. To find myself. For all my life, I’ve been Thor’s brother, Odin’s son and pretending to be an Alpha. Then I found out the truth and became the Jotun, the traitor. I had to become an omega. Now I belong to you but you do not want an omega. You say you want me the way I am but I do not know who I am. I also had some business to take care of.” As he spoke, his voice had dropped until it was little more then a whisper.

Steve didn’t need to ask what business Loki meant. Frigga had told Thor about the attack on Balder and it hadn’t taken much to figure who was responsible.

“Do you want to come back? I will wait, I still hold to my vow.” Said Steve simply. 

Loki was unsure what to do. He had expected Steve to shout, to give orders, to let his Alpha nature punish Loki for leaving him. Steve did none over those things. “As do I. I meant every word.” Loki replied

“I know. You missed a line. You didn’t want to lie to me. I would have let you go if you had talked to me. I wouldn’t have been happy but I would have let you go. You’ve driven Thor mad with worry. He’s exiled, you know. He can only return to Asgard to take the throne after Odin’s death.”

“We expected that would happen. He does not really want to be King.” Loki swallowed again. “Steve, there is more. I am bound to you now, I am yours for life. It is just your life is so much shorter then mine. I have looked for a way to give you the life of the Aesir. I failed.” 

“Oh, Loki. I didn’t even think. I shouldn’t have touched you; we should have found another way.” Steve finally left the bed, walked to the wall and punched it. He managed to leave a large dent, cutting his knuckles on the jagged edges. Ignoring the pain, Steve turned and slide down to the floor. 

“Steve!” Loki rushed over, knelt down and grabbed his hand. Steve tried for pull away but Loki was stronger then he looked. Loki rested his hand over the cuts and Steve felt a strange warmth flowing round him. When Loki took his hand away, the cuts were healed. Loki moved his hand to Steve’s cheek.

“No regrets, remember.” Said Loki. 

“You had some or you wouldn’t have left.” Steve tone was bitter, but Loki didn’t blink. Steve had done everything Loki had asked of him and Loki had hurt him badly. Now he would begin to make amends. 

“There are many things I regret in my life, but you, my love will never be one of them.” 

“But you will suffer because of me. I will leave you alone.” Steve had been strong for so long, Bucky dying, losing everyone he knew and loved before the ice, fighting so hard to protect Loki. This new fear finally broke something in Captain America and the worlds super Alpha let the tears fall. Loki pulled Steve face to his shoulder and let his lover weep. 

They sat along time on the floor. It had felt like hours when Steve lifted his head to look at Loki. “You never answered my question. Do you want to come back or is this goodbye?”

Loki was expecting this question and answered it the only way he knew would convince Steve. “Steve Rogers. I promise to love you, to protect you, to raise our children, to stay by your side and never take another as long as I live.” 

And using his magic he summoned two rings, each baring runes of love and commitment. He slide one on his finger and held the other to Steve “On Asgard, an Alpha and Beta wear rings as proof of pair bonding. I may hate my home but this was always something I envied”

Steve looked at Loki for a moment and just when Loki thought he might refuse, he took the ring and placed it on his own finger. Steve reached for Loki then, bringing his mouth to Loki with bruising force. The months apart had resulted in pent up passion which was in desperate need of release. They began to strip each other not caring that they were still on the floor. Free from their clothes Steve began to fulfil another of his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are come to the end. there are only 3 more chapter left. I have really enjoyed this story and I'm bit sad it's nearly over


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the couple reconnect again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more smut. Again if you don't like this type of thing, chapter 14 is gong up as well, so you can skip this chapter and won't miss much.

Steve started by pushing Loki to the floor, so he could get a better look at his lover. The heat had been so rushed that neither had had the chance to truly see the other. Loki hadn’t been eating properly in the last month and Steve could see that his cheeks, ribs and hips were more defined than he remembered. Loki was still muscled however, not bulky like Thor but lean and graceful and no less powerful. His skin was pale and soft, marked only here and there with thin scars, the results of his adventures. His hair was longer now but still jet black and glossy. It was his only feature which was unchanged no matter what form he was in, but what Steve found most striking was his bright emerald eyes. They carried so must of Loki and yet so little.  
“Do you like what you see, my Captain?” asked Loki, pulling Steve from his adoration.

“My god, do you know what you look like? You have to be the most beautiful creature on Earth.” Loki blushed and Steve laughed.

“You should look in the mirror yourself, Steve. You make it hard to concentrate when you are commanding as Captain America.” Loki reached up and pulled Steve in for a kiss. Steve complied willingly, he wanted Loki so badly. His cock was hard and he knew that Loki’s matched. 

Steve pulled away from Loki lips to move on to his neck finding the spot again behind his ear. Loki fingers laced through Steve’s hair pulling gently. Steve gripped both of Loki wrists, slowly lowering them to his sides. Loki tested the grip and found that it would not take much effort to brake free. He relaxed and let Steve carry on.

Steve moved down Loki neck towards his chest. Using the tip of his tongue, he drew a line down the length of Loki sternum and all the way to his belly, stopping only to tease Loki’s small, sensitive nipples. This made Loki shiver and squirm with delights. He then slipped down to his really goal. Nestled in a shot of raven curls was Loki cock. Like all omegas, there was no knot, but it was still large and heavy and very erect. Still holding Loki wrists, Steve began to lick the full length on both sides, circling his small balls and then back up to the tip. He grinned up at Loki then swallowed him whole.

Loki bucked off the floor, moaning so loudly, Steve was sure the whole tower could hear. Just when Loki could feel his release rising, Steve pulled off and gripped Loki hands to stop him finishing himself. Loki growled and writhed, making Steve smile. He pulled him self up till his face was level with Loki and let go.

“Sorry, love but that was just the warm up.” said Steve grinning. 

“I have a long memory, Rogers. I will have revenge.” Loki was also grinning even as he was making threats. Loki put his hands on Steve hips and rolled. He now had Steve under him and at his mercy. This was his chance to be in control. He rubbed himself up the length of Steve body before pressing his hips to Steve. The friction was amazing and it was Steve turn to growl with pleasure. Loki rutted faster and harder, the touching of their cocks feeling like sweet agony till Steve screamed “LOKI” his climax was intense and closely followed by Loki’s. They both lay for a moment panting, then Loki rolled to the side and cuddled into Steve shoulder. 

“Did you want me to wake the whole tower?” asked Steve, all the while pulling Loki closer. 

“It would have been fun to see their faces. Steve, many things your people have written about Asgard have been a little farfetched. Me being the god of mischief was not one of them. You will have to keep me entertained or who can guess what I will do.” replied Loki seductively.

“Is that so? Well, I had better begin immediately.” And Steve stood up, yanked Loki into a fireman’s lift and carried him to the bed. Ignoring the fact they were both very sticky, Steve dumped Loki on the mattress, then followed, pinning him down. Loki made a token struggle before surrendering dramatically. Steve was still then, looking down at Loki and running his fingers through the other man hair. 

“I love your hair. Can I see the rest of you?” Steve looked hopeful.

Loki lay still for a moment, but as Steve watched the glamour slowly faded and there was Loki, as blue as the deep sea, his red eyes shining. Steve hand went to start tracing Loki’s markings but hesitated. Loki nodded and Steve ran his fingers over the raised lines. They ran the full length of his body and Steve touched everyone. The crests were extremely sensitive and soon Steve had Loki wriggling again with pleasure. The last place was Loki thighs, Steve fingers followed the path they made all the way to Loki now dry entrance. Steve looked to Loki again.

“You’re dry out of heat; I need something to ease the way.”

Loki waved his hand and a small jar of fragranced oil appeared. Steve quickly oiled his fingers and then returned to Loki entrance. He drew small circles round the hole before slipping the finger inside. The last time, Loki had been lose and dripping, ready to be taken. Now he was tight, too tight. If he didn’t do this right they could both get hurt. Steve wished he had asked Tony what to do, but he wasn’t sure he would survive the embarrassment. He slowly moved his finger in and out, twisting gently till he felt the ring of muscle loosen slightly. He looked at Loki. He had his eyes closed but not from pain. He opened them when Steve stopped, their eyes meeting.

“Please do not stop” Loki pleaded.

“It’s good?” asked Steve with raised eyebrows. 

“Yes, so good” said Loki in a harsh whisper “try 2”

Steve nodded, began again with one, and then added the second. When he felt Loki loosen again, he added the third and Loki moaned loudly. Steve watched as Loki became rock hard again and decided that that was the time to move on so he withdrew his fingers. Loki guessing what was next, went to roll on to his front but Steve stopped him.

“No, I want to see your eyes and kiss you. We can do it like this.”

Steve edged up the bed, pulling Loki legs high over his hips. He slid a pillow under Loki back to improve the angle. Finally ready, he lined up and, keeping his eyes on Loki face, slid home.

Loki had never felt anything like this. During the heat, his body had been ready and willing to accept Steve inside. Now it seemed to object to the invasion. With all of Steve preparation, there was still a stretch and burn as Steve entered. Steve guessed the problem and stopped still, waiting for Loki to give him a sign that he was ok. Loki took a breath and found his body relaxed. The object inside seemed a little odd but Loki wanted this so badly. 

“Steve. Move please”

Steve began to thrust. He leant forward and pressed his month to Loki neck, biting him gently. This was less intense then before, but more intimate somehow. This wasn’t something that needed to happen; this was something that they wanted. He felt more connected to Steve then before. Steve kept his strokes long, deep and slow, making sure he caught Loki’s prostate every time. It was a slow build, mixed with kissing and loving caresses. Steve got his hand around Loki, determined that he would finish first. After what felt like forever, the end came in a rush. Something clicked and Loki climaxed, his seed spilling between the lovers. Steve gave two last hard thrusts before spilling himself inside Loki. He however made sure not to knot Loki. This would not be a comfortable position to be locked in. Steve collapsed and they ended up facing each other planting kisses all over the others face. Neither had felt so relaxed. This was true bliss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what is possible

Sleep was claiming them, when Steve asked “is there no way?”

Loki did not need to ask what Steve was talking about. Holding off sleep for a little longer, he said “There is one way, but that would depend on Odin dying before you did. There are the apples of Idun’s tree in Asgard, which will grant you the life of an immortal, so to speak. However, they are in the gift of the AllFather alone. I did not think he will help us.”

“But these apples will make me live as long as you?”

“Yes. If we were to share one, our life force would be bond together and one would live only a few years after the other. There would be no long suffering of years.” Loki was getting visibly upset “Can we not talk about something that could never happen?” He turned his back to Steve, his shoulders heaving.

“Shhh, my love. I’m sorry. Let’s just enjoy the time we have and see what the future brings, ok.” Steve wrapped his arm around Loki waist and kissed the back of Loki hair. Loki wiggled back, trying to press as much as he could against Steve. They both drifted off to the most peaceful sleep either had had in weeks.

 

The lovers slept in late the next morning. During the night, Loki’s glamour had returned, so Steve awoke to his Asgard form. Before nodding off, Steve had asked JARVIS not to mention Loki arriving. He wanted it to be a surprise. It proved to be that in more ways then one. Steve and Loki entered the common room holding hands and the active conversation came to an abrupt silence. It was Bruce who moved first. He walked over to the couple and calmly hit Loki square in the face. The god landed hard, only to be dragged up again by the same Bruce who pulled him in to a massive hug. “Don’t ever do that again.” Bruce warned. He let Loki go and looked at Steve, whose mouth had hit the floor. Tony told Steve later that Bruce had gotten very attached to Loki and was extremely emotional since conceiving. 

Loki hid behind Steve when the others gathered round him, but they were much less on edge. They welcomed him home eagerly. Thor was the only one to hang back and waited until Loki separated from the rest of the group and guided him out on to the balcony. They spent quite some time out there discussing, Steve was sure, everything he and Loki had talked about last night. Steve had realized at some point since Thor arrived at the Tower that morning, that a relationship with Loki would mean the involvement to a large degree of the Thunder God. He had accepted this as a fact as he was sure that he would have to accept the involvement of the rest of the Avengers. 

They were a family, which had stretched to included the Beta mate that the group had discovered Barton had and of course Jane. Even Fury was the uncle who no one wanted to talk to unless they needed to. 

Steve watched as Loki showed Thor the ring on his finger, which pleased Thor visibly, but he sobered then when Steve was sure they were talking about the apples. They returned inside after an hour and Steve pulled Loki into his arms where he belonged. 

 

Several months later, the group welcomed the new little Avenger to join the team. Bethany Maria Banner-Stark was the most spoiled little girl on the whole east side. After some genetic tests, the couple was relieved that she showed to have none of the markers for the potential to become another Hulk. She did however have slightly increased healing abilities and Bruce would monitor this as she grew up. Thor brought Jane to the tower and the pair decided it was time they made their pair bond official. They exchanged vows 2 months later and had the cutest flower girl, held her Fathers arms. The event even had a little news coverage and as Loki wasn’t supposes to be on Earth, Steve, as the closest family apart from Loki, stood as witness for the Thor. Loki hid his face behind another glamour. The Avengers might have forgiven but the world hadn’t and both Loki and Steve were on guard the whole time.

Loki and Steve had settled into their new life rather well. They choose to ignore for now the shadow hanging over them and focused on being happy. They decided to simply enjoy Loki next heat but then try for a child on the next. They still had the mission. With the Earth full of super villains, the Avengers were kept busy. Loki joined as unofficial member, mostly as he wouldn’t let Steve out of his sight. He proved a valuable addition to the team, bringing a unique skill set and strength that was only rivalled by Thor. They also enjoyed exploring each other. After hints from Tony, they wanted to be as free as possible, ever having Loki mount Steve. It was a little awkward at first, but soon became a favourite with them swapping roles as the fancy took them.

Things on Asgard were also interesting. Thor couldn’t get regular updates, but from what he had gathered was that the mood was not good. Fully recovered, Balder had control of the army and was making unsettling claims to that Thor was not fit for the throne. The problem was that as Asgardians live for thousands of years, could afford to wait and plan before making their move. There were also minor incidents which could not be explained. Balder awoke one morning, not in his battle tent but on the side of a mountain. Odin found that he could only speak backwards for 3 days with no reason and a hundred other things that only affect those two. It was never discussed, but Thor and his Mother was sure Loki was still exacting his own revenge. 

On a happier note, Thor discovered that after pursuing her for years, Sif finally agreed to be pair bonded to Fandral, an event that the group had been looking forward to for what felt like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little bit of a round up chapter. there is only one chapter left :-(


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

It took 5 years for Balder to make his move. He rose up in rebellion and challenged Odin and the council for the throne of Asgard. Thor, ignoring his exile, returned to his Father’s aid. Only then did he discover that Odin had planned the whole thing as a last attempt to put Balder on the throne. He failed and the council finally had the excuse they needed to bring Odin down. He was stripped of his powers and banished him to Nidavellir to live out his remaining days. Thor was named King and his first act was to have Jane recognized as his Queen. That done, he turn his mind to omegas. The realms were at peace so now was a good time for change. 

Thor began by stopping the sale of omegas. All omegas were brought to the castle and protected. Alphas were then allowed to meet them and the omega choose who they mate with. Unfortunately, mating was still the safest path during a heat but omegas who did not wish to were supported by a group of trained omegas and Betas. 

Frigga stood by Thor's side, acting as advisor until he had a strong council beside him. Unlike Odin, Thor wanted advisors around him who would challenge his decisions and make him consider alternatives. Yes man served no purpose. 

Balder had been imprisoned after his attempted takeover bid. Despite calls for his death, Thor couldn’t bring himself to kill his own brother, so he was also stripped of his powers and sentenced to life in a Muspelheim prison. 

After nearly 2 years, Thor was in a very strong position and Frigga felt it was safe to withdraw for the court. She prepared to leave Asgard and visit her younger son.

Loki had just settled Freya down for her nap when he was bulldozed by the twins. Mika and Iida were 4 years old and wild 

“Steve, your assistance would be greatly appreciated” he called.

Steve walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands. “Hey, I left you two eating your lunch. Get back to the table or no treat.” 

The little ones gave Loki a last hug before scurrying away. Steve reached down and helped Loki back to his feet. The last pregnancy had been harder then it should have been and Loki was taking a lot longer to recover. 

In order to give the children a more stable home, the couple had taken a leave of absence from the Avengers and had moved to a large family home just outside Manhattan. Neither of them regretted the move and it did give Steve more time to search for Bucky Barnes who had been revealed as the Winter Soldier a few years ago. Loki helped where he could, but Barnes had proved very elusive

Loki loved his children and wanted more, but Steve was worried that another pregnancy would put too much of a strain on Loki’s body, a conclusion that Bruce shared. Years of suppressing his heat followed by an extremely taxing first had lead to Loki heats being unpredictable and had damaged Loki’s ability to have children. The twins had been a god send and Freya had been an unplanned, but pleasant surprise. Having her, however, had pushed Loki to his limits. Now, Steve was unwilling to try for more children.

Even after leaving, there were regular visits from the other Avengers, the most common being Tony, Bruce and Bethany, one happy 7 year old. She worshiped her Uncle Steve and Uncle Loki as they both spoiled her rotten, if such a thing was possible with Tony as a Father. The Avengers family stuck together and both Steve and Loki knew the Tower was there whenever they needed it.

“Your children have run me ragged, you know that. Where do they get their energy from?” asked Steve as her eased Loki on to the couch.

“Their parents are a Super Solider and a Demi God. I surprised you can get them to sit still for more them a minute. Why are they my children when they are trouble?” Loki was smiling already knowing the answer.

“Let me see, God of Mischief. No, they’ve been good, they’ve just missed you.” Loki had spent the last few weeks at the Tower, with Bruce looking after both him and Freya. The twins choose that moment to sprint back into the room. Both children had jet black hair like Loki, Mike however hinted towards his Jotun heritage. His eyes had red flecks running through them and he was already showing signs of being able to use magic. Iida favoured Steve. Her eyes were bright blue and she was a deity pretty little girl. Freya had been born with a tuft of blond hair, and again bright blue eyes. Loki and Steve knew that they were in trouble when their daughters started courting. 

 

The family had just settled on to the couch together when Loki felt his magic tingle. Someone had just teleported close by. Steve, hyper aware of Loki’s shifting moods, was immediately in edge looking for danger.

“We are safe, my Captain” Loki only called him that when Steve was in Alpha mode “we have a visitor, that is all. You might want to open the door.”

Steve raised an eyebrow but went to the door as commanded. On the porch was a beautiful woman, whose hair was the exact shades as Thor, dressed in a rich emerald green gown. There was no doubt that this was Frigga. Steve didn’t know whether to kiss her cheek or bow. 

He instead said formally “My lady, it’s lovely to see you here, would you come in. Loki is the lounge with the twins.”

“Thank you, Captain. Please you must call me Frigga; you are my son’s Alpha, after all.” Frigga answered. Thor had told her much about Steve and the relationship he shared with her son, but now she would judge for herself.

“My la…… Frigga, I understand that this is not what you’re used to, but I would ask you not to refer to our Alpha/omega status. For us, that is biology, nothing more. Neither we or our friends use the terms in regards to our relationship anymore.” Steve was sending a polite but clear message and Frigga nodded approvingly.

Steve led Frigga into the lounge where Loki had gotten up to greet her.

“Mother” he said before walking into her arms. “I have missed you”

“I have missed you too, my son” Frigga pulled Loki in close. It was obvious that both were a little over come by the overdue reunion. Loki pulled away after a minute and turned to the bewildered twins. 

“Mika, Iida. This is your Grandmother Frigga. Mother, this is Mika and Iida. Freya is sleeping right now but I will fetch her soon.”

Iida was shy with strangers. She took one look at Frigga and then hid behind Steve’s legs. Mika was braver and walked up and took her hand. He led Frigga to the couch, sat her down and then climbed on her lap. After all, if his Daddies let her be here, she must be ok. He proceeded to ask her all sorts of questions. This was all it took for Iida to work up the courage to join her brother, sitting next to Frigga and listening to the conversation.

When Freya began to cry, it was Steve who went to get her, leaving Loki alone with his Mother. The children had moved to the floor, playing with the Avenger action figures Uncle Tony had bought them.

“He is very handsome, Loki. Does he treat you well? I see he is very hands on with the children and he has told me that you do not refer to yourselves as Alpha or omega.” Asked Frigga

“He treats me very well. He loves me. After that first heat, he promised me that he would always be there for me, that he would never treat me as an omega and he has never given me reason to doubt that promise. We are equals.” Loki smiled. Frigga could see his love for the Midgardian shining in his eyes. 

Steve returned than and Frigga got to meet the last member of the family. Loki suggested a trip to the park to ware the twins out before dinner. Steve was reluctant. Even with his magic supporting him, Freya had only been born a few weeks earlier and Loki still got tired quickly. Loki on the other hand, was stubborn and soon got his way. So with Freya snuggled in her all purpose stroller (Tony), the twins were let loose on the playground. Loki went ahead to watch them, this time leaving Steve with Freya at the mercy of Frigga. After a deafening silence, it was Steve who finally spoke.

“Ma’am, I know you are looking out for Loki. Apart from Thor, you were the only good thing in his life on Asgard and now you want to know me. So feel free to ask whatever you like, I won’t be offended.”

“Very well. Why did leave my son to suffer so long before you claimed him? That was cruel.”

Steve was taken aback both by the question and the venom in the gentle Queen’s voice. He had never had to defend that decision as the people involved understood what was going on or at least as much as he did. “Ma’am, if he wanted me, I would have been there. I was not going to be like Balder, or we might as well have left him on Asgard. It wasn’t just me; he could have had Clint or Tony. They would’ve helped him if he asked. I locked myself in a cell because he asked it of me. I can’t say I did it gladly or even completely willing but I did it for him.” Steve had got a little angrier then he meant to and had to take a deep breath. “You must have spoken to Thor about this. Surely, he told you what went on.”

“He did but you must understand that Thor sees the world as black or white, the same as you, I think. But I see the grey that sits in between. I needed to hear what happened from you. It hurt you, did it not, not being able to help him?” Frigga tone was softer now, back to way was before.

“More than you can imagine. He pushed me away so hard, but I couldn’t give up on him. Then after everything he left me again. I didn’t know what I had done wrong. When he came back, I thought he was there to say goodbye. But he stayed.” Steve knew that he had to tell Frigga the only secret he kept from Loki. 

“I told him once no regrets, but I have one. There will come a day when I will leave him and there will be no coming back. He will be alone for thousands of years and that will be my fault.” Steve looked at the grass at his feet.

Frigga was quite for a moment. She knew of the shadow over Captain America’s heart. Loki could shut out the pain while he had the Captain, but Steve couldn’t and he blamed himself. This had to be the most loving man she had met and now she no doubts. This man was the one Alpha who was good enough for her son, and she had a gift for him.

“I ask you to forgive my bluntness; I always wanted Loki to be happy. He was not happy on Asgard, hiding who he was, even though it made him strong enough to fight his battles. I am his Mother and I would have liked to meet the one that my son would have as Alpha before you gave me grandchildren. I am old fashioned in that. You make him happy and I have something that will chase away your regrets.” And with that the former Queen of Asgard summoned a green apple into Steve hand. Steve took a second to register what he had. He looked at Frigga.

“Is that…..”

“It is the last one. In a last effort to destroy Loki’s and Thor’s happiness, Odin burnt the tree of Idun. Thor was only able to save two apples and it will be centuries before the tree is restored. Thor gave one to Jane. This is for you. I needed to know if giving it to you was wise, I see that it is. Oh and have no fear for your children. I can feel Loki magic in each of them. They will have the life force of the Jotun, though I think Mika will be the only one who can access his powers. You are unlikely to out live them”

 

Frigga stayed with them for 3 days. The twins cried when she left but Frigg promised to visit again soon. With his Mother’s magic reinforcing his own, Loki had greatly improved until he was nearly returned to his full strength. Steve had said nothing of Frigga’s gift until the evening after she left. The twins were snuggled down into their beds and Loki had just finished feeding Freya. He put her on her play mat where she drifted off. They would move her to her bed before they turned in themselves.

“So how was you talk with Mother?” asked Loki as Steve wrapped his arm around him.

“Remind me never to piss her off. I swear, if you tell her of any of the rows we’ve had, you’ll never find my body.” Loki smirked at Steve’s remarked “Honestly though, she seems very happy for you and for some reason she approves of me. I think having her as a regular visitor will make life more interesting.”

“She is my Mother and for along time the only one I did not hate. She can look at the world in so many different ways. Odin never really understood her and respected her less then she deserved. Now she is free of him.” Loki voice had taken on a dreamy sound. It did that whenever his spoke of the past.

“Loki, I didn’t say anything while she was here. I didn’t want you to feel pressured, but Frigga left something for us.” Steve pulled out the apple.

Loki blinked 3 or 4 times before looking at Steve. “Thor told me the tree was burnt.”

“Your Mother wanted to be sure I was worthy of the gift. There is only one choice now. Do I eat it alone or would you share it with me?”

“What about the children? Surely one of them……” Steve was not upset that Loki considered the children first; he would have done the same.

“Your Mother said that they already have your magic and would live as long as a Jotun. They will have the life they deserve.”  
Loki smiled “I always wondered what one of Idun apples tasted like.”

Smiling back, Steve cut the apple in two and together they eat. Steve didn’t feel any different but he trusted both Loki and Frigga. They curled up on the couch together with a much brighter future ahead on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished!!!!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I'm sad that it's over. thank you to everyone who left feedback and more is still welcome. if anyone has any suggestions for future stories they are also welcome.
> 
> Thank you again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first big fiction. I hope to get the chapters up quickly as the story is finished, I'm just proof reading. Some chapters are longer and some are shorter depending on content. please feedback is always welcome


End file.
